


As You Like I Love You (being the First Part of The History of Justin Timberlake)

by pensnest



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pensnest/pseuds/pensnest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early days, and the *Nsync boys are being offered a contract, on condition they drop Lance and change their name.</p><p>They don't want to do that, and wax Shakespearian in their refusal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Like I Love You (being the First Part of The History of Justin Timberlake)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [That Thing We Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/443) by [zvi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi). 



**Chris:**  
Ho, bandmates all, arise! and quit your games.  
Justin, remove your hands from the controls.  
Joey, that magazine should be bestowed  
Far from the public gaze. JC, your muse  
put off, the stave-crossed pages fold away,  
And Lance, lay down your book, for Mr Wright,  
our business manager of high esteem,  
Is even now approaching our front door.  
Mayhap he brings good news from BMG.

 **Justin:**  
A contract! Fame and fortune for us all!

**Enter Mr Wright**

**Justin:**  
What news, sir? Tell us, pray, what news you bring.

 **JC:**  
Pray sit. We listen, eager for your words.

 **Mr Wright:**  
I come with news indeed, both good and bad.  
Enlighten me, what would you first receive.

 **Chris:**  
Good tidings will be good tomorrow still,  
Fresh and delightful as they are today,  
While tidings grim will fester and grow rank,  
Dark shadows on our hearts, the more delayed  
the darker, oe'r our future like a blight.  
Therefore the bad speak now, and let us hear.

 **JC:**  
Joey, your hand, I tremble at the thought.

 **Joey:**  
'Tis here. Let us be steadfast 'gainst the world.

 **Mr Wright:**  
The proud executives from BMG  
Dislike the name you conjured for yourselves.  
*NSYNC, they feel, will never charm the crowds  
Nor storm the charts, nor never records sell.  
Besides, there is but one among the five  
Who talent lacks, who stumbles on the stage,  
Unpolished, slow, and unfit to perform.  
'Tis certain that with Lance among your number  
No contract for your group will be forthcoming.  
Such are my tidings. That is all the bad.  
But good I promised too, and here it is:  
If you will bend upon these stated points  
Abandon name and Lance, you shall be signed,  
A contract you shall have.

 **Lance:**  
Except for me.

 **Chris:**  
This news is grim indeed, and we reject  
The terms so offered. Unacceptable  
we deem them. Though we thank you for your part,  
still this is not the contract we desire.

 **Mr Wright:**  
Glad is my heart to hear your swift response.  
Tomorrow I will go to them once more  
And ply my eloquence, such as I may,  
persuade them that their stipulations miss  
the mark, require them to discuss once more  
the terms upon which you will sign with them.

 **Justin:**  
But wait! We cannot know you will succeed.  
How if they utterly reject us all?  
No other company has woo'd us yet.  
Should we not reconsider, one and all,  
grasp tight the chance afforded us today?

 **Joey:**  
Nay, Justin, pause a moment ere you speak.  
The five of us, yes, five, need not concede,  
No need to scramble for the scraps let fall,  
We merit better, all of us, yes, all.

 **JC:**  
Lance is our bass, the basis of our sound,  
Without his voice our songs foundation lack.  
In but a fortnight he learned all our steps,  
Unpolished, true, but time's the remedy.  
Where could we find another who can sing  
So deep and true, who'd learn our dances too?

 **Justin:**  
Lance is not one of us. Do you forget  
Our special bond—Ow! Joey! Bitch, that hurt!

 **Joey:**  
Then keep your peace.

 **Chris:**  
Yes, Justin, prithee hush.  
And listen, one and all. I formed this group  
Five voices which in harmony can blend  
Each one alone a bright and perfect sound  
And who together merged emerge sublime.  
Five sturdy hearts, entwined with common goal,  
with inner fire and hunger to succeed.  
'Tis true that Lance as yet has not achieved  
That smooth and silky motion on the stage  
That others in our group, who, longer trained,  
With ease and comfort manage to perform.  
There is yet time for Lance to learn to dance,  
he has the will to do so, and will work.  
He is a part of us, part of *NSYNC.  
And *NSYNC is the five of us together.  
No other band exists can sign a contract.

 **JC:**  
So Mr Wright, I'll see you to the door.

 **Mr Wright:**  
I'll represent to BMG this truth,  
that you are five, and Lance deserves his place.

**Exeunt Mr Wright and JC**

**Chris:**  
Now, Justin, pray explain to me what gives.  
What canker is it swells inside your mind  
That you would sacrifice without a thought  
Our unity and Lance to BMG?

 **Justin:**  
A contract! Fame and fortune for us all!  
Except for Lance, 'tis true, but what of that?  
He is but newly come into our midst,  
Not one of us in truth. You know 'tis so.

 **Chris:**  
Oh, let your pretty eyes fill not with tears!  
And speak not nonsense, and especially  
Never again hint to another's ear  
What we amongst ourselves keep privately.  
Lance is indeed our own. You know this well.

 **Justin:**  
Yet—

 **Chris:**  
Damn! Sweet Jesus, how you do go on.  
Come, let me print my kiss upon your brow.  
I will mend matters and convince you now.

 **Joey:**  
Heed not the infant's foolishness, I beg,  
He is a child, he does not understand.  
I promise, Lance, we will not give you up.

 **Lance:**  
Nay, Joey, I have not misunderstood,  
There is yet time for me to reassume  
The life I left behind to do this gig.  
I can apply to college, study hard,  
mayhap achieve my dream of seeing stars  
that so long held my heart, and which the life  
of music that you offer must exclude.  
I will not be the drag that holds you back.  
There is a secret bond between you all  
To which I am not party. I concede  
my lesser value here, and I will leave.

 **Chris:**  
No, no, 'tis no such mystery as you  
Here indicate. 'Tis merely—let me show;  
By these my lips bring you within the seal.

 **Joey:**  
Methinks those lips do not wish to relinquish  
The honey'd touch of Lance's mouth again.

 **Chris:**  
Ahem. Yes. Er. That's it, you're one of us.

 **Lance:**  
That's it?

 **Joey:**  
And now my turn. Receive my kiss.

 **Chris:**  
So, Justin, art thou satisfied at last?

 **Justin:**  
Ow, hey, no! Mercy! Chris! Stop, stop, I pray.

 **Chris:**  
You will admit that Lance is one of us.

 **Justin:**  
When I have kissed him, yes, then he will be  
Properly of our number. Wait and see!

 **Chris:**  
I see that Lance's face is red as fire,  
And Joey's likewise blooms with crimson glow  
who has not learned the pleasure of the kiss  
without it leads anon to getting naked.  
Oh, Justin! Take your time, boy, do not leap  
and clamber over Lance's helpless form,  
press him against the cushions, bend him back  
and steal his breath as you your kiss bestow.  
No matter, Justin is as yet still young.  
For him a kiss is a momentous thing;  
Pray, stop, enough!

 **Justin:**  
He tastes of sweets and spring.  
He stays. It's good. Together we're *NSYNC,  
and Lance is ours, and we shall surely have  
A contract! Fame and fortune for us all!  
Now where is the controller for my game?

 **Chris:**  
Ignore the kid. Lance, you are not obliged  
To stay with us, if such is not your wish.  
We hope you will.

 **Joey:**  
We do.

 **Lance:**  
And I will stay.  
And hereby swear that i will learn to dance.  
There is but one condition I must name:  
Promise that we shall seal the bond again.


End file.
